The Story of the Warrior in White: The Rise of Evil
by Dork Asian
Summary: The end of freshmen year is growing near, and so is the Final Battle with the Sorcerer. The ninja duo is doing fine, until Mikoto shows up with a witch, Raven Blackwood. To make matters worse, Rebecca is acting up after touching a Chaos Pearl. Now, a new villainess is showing up and kicking Randy's butt. Will Randy and Rebecca stop a new evil rising, or will they die trying?
1. Nighttime Events

**Author's note is at the end.**

**~Nighttime Events~**

….

The moon was a delicate crescent that shined against the pitch black sky. The stars gave a soft twinkle as the town of Norrisville was asleep. Many of the townsfolk were either asleep or on the verge of falling asleep. But, in the quietness of it all, there was something jumping from roof to roof. There were also shouts of two people coming from the roofs.

Jumping from the roofs were Norrisville's protectors, the Ninja and White Ninja. The ninja duo was chasing a robo-dog that McFist sent to kill the ninjas. Ninja pulled out a glowing green orb.

"Ninja electro ball!"

The Ninja threw the orb at the dog's butt. The orb electrocuted the dog, but it only made it angrier. The dog turned around, and growled. Ninja backed away, trying to pull out a weapon.

"Um, White Nin? Kinda need some parnterly help here?"

White Ninja rolled her eyes as she pulled out her tessen. She ran up to the dog, and jumped up. While in the air, she aimed the tessen at the dog's neck, and threw it. The tessen flew through the air, and went through the dog's neck. The dog howled, and the head fell to the ground. White Ninja stood in front of the body, a Cheshire Cat worthy smile hidden under her mask. Oil oozed out of the wound, making the Ninja gagged.

"That was just shnasty! And a little bit creepy. You okay?"

White Ninja nodded, completely bewildered by her partner's question. But, she knew she was lying to herself. Ever since she discovered the Tengu mark, she had been feeling really strange. She started to have nightmares, weird urges, and strange visions.

"Of course I'm okay. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Becca, the last time I stayed over at your place, you woke up screaming. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Randy, I'm okay, really. I would tell you if I wasn't, you know that."

"I guess."

Randy leaned against a stairwell entrance, crossing his arms as he did. Rebecca sighed as she walked over to him. She grabbed his hand and held it tightly.

"Come on; let's go to your place. You said you were going to show me your project for history."

Randy sighed.

"Alright, let's go."

…..

The ninja duo slipped into Randy's room undetected. Once they were inside, they both took off their masks. Randy quickly turned on the lights and walked over to his desk. Rebecca stood by the window as Randy rummaged through.

"Found it!"

Randy pulled out an old, rectangular box. It was a long black box with Japanese writing on it. Randy opened the box to reveal a katana. Rebecca nearly fangirled over the old blade.

"Oh my Jizo! That is the most well created, well designed, and awesome-est katana I've ever seen!"

"I know, isn't it cool? My mom said it's a family heirloom on her side of the family. It was made by Murakami, a blacksmith who made weapons for ninjas and samurais. Check it."

Randy pulled the katana out and started to do some poses with it. But, the katana slipped out of his hand and the katana was lodged into the wall. Rebecca burst out into laughter. Randy started blushing.

"What the hell?! I thought my grip was good!"

"Not even close, Cunningham, not even close!"

Rebecca kept laughing, making Randy mad. Randy tackled her to the floor, and the teens landed on the beanbag. Rebecca looked up at Randy, who was on top of her. Rebecca pouted.

"You're no fun."

Randy laughed, and then he got up. Randy walked over to the katana, and pulled it out. He walked over to his desk, and placed the katana back in its box and the box to its hiding place. Randy turned around, and saw Rebecca had gone. Randy raised an eyebrow.

"Rebecca? Where are you?"

Randy walked over to the beanbag, but a hand smacked him on the forehead. Randy cried out.

"OW, WHO THE FUCK HIT ME ON MY FOREHEAD?!"

"Up here, silly."

Randy walked away from his desk, and saw Rebecca kneeling on his bed. A mischievous grin was on her face. Randy frowned.

"What the hell?! What was that for?"

"For being you, of course."

Randy shook his head as he climbed up the ladder of his single bunk bunk-bed. Rebecca looked at him with blank eyes. Quickly, she shook her head and snapped out of her trance. Randy sat next to her. Rebecca rested her head on Randy's shoulder.

"So, tell me why you dodged my question back on the roof?"

"I…it's complicated, Randy. I can't explain it, but something is happening to me."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, remember what happened two months ago?"

"Yeah, you caused an eternal winter but fixed it and I mind-wiped everyone's, except for a few people, memory of it. A month after that, you preformed in the talent show and in that same month I turned fifteen-"

"Yeah, but the day before your birthday party I found something on my arm."

"What did you find?"

"Um…"

Rebecca wanted to show Randy, but she didn't know how to explain it. Rebecca turned away, and closed her eyes. She whispered, almost inaudibly.

"I don't know how to tell you."

Randy held Rebecca's hand. He scooted closer to her and wrapped an arm around her. He leaned close and whispered in her ear.

"It's okay; you don't have to tell me."

Randy softly kissed Rebecca's forehead. Rebecca let herself smile. Randy let his hand touch Rebecca's side. His hand slipped under her shirt, and his hand slowly went up. Rebecca shivered, making Randy stop. The two teens looked at each other. Brown eyes met blue. Rebecca wrapped her arms around Randy's neck before leaning in. She pulled Randy in for a kiss, making Randy smile. His hand continued to go up her side, making Rebecca moan. Randy soon took the lead in the kissing, passionately planting kisses on Rebecca. Rebecca pulled Randy down and soon they were lying down.

Randy moved from Rebecca's lips, to her neck. Rebecca let out an 'eep' as Randy continued to kiss her neck. Rebecca started to calm down as Randy moved away from her neck and back to her lips. Randy's hand stopped when his hand went too high. Rebecca noticed, but she was too distracted to even care. Finally, Randy pulled away. He laid down next to Rebecca, panting heavily. Rebecca panted too, but not as heavily as Randy. The two remained quiet until Rebecca spoke up.

"That was just…wow."

Randy chuckled. Rebecca scooted closer to Randy, and wrapped her arm around him. She cuddled close to him, and yawned. Randy wrapped his arm around her and looked at her.

"Go to sleep, you look tired."

Rebecca nodded as she dozed off. She soon fell asleep, and Randy just snuggled with her, watching her sleep. Finally, after three hours of watching Rebecca sleep, Randy fell asleep.

…..

The forest was a different world than in the daytime. Nighttime creatures would come out of their hiding places and roam around this whole new world. Owls hooted as they flew across the darken sky, foxes ran in the shadows of the trees in their usual slyness, and wolves howled in the distance, signaling either a prey has been caught or looking for a lost member of the pack. It was all so wonderful…too bad evil beings were lurking around.

Mikoto and Raven walked through the forest, causing some of the wondrous creatures to scamper or fly away. Raven looked around, completely bored out of her mind. Mikoto, on the other hand, was looking around with careful eyes. She looked deep into the shadows of the forest, almost like she was looking for someone hiding in the woods. Mikoto gave a soft smile.

"We are getting closer, I can feel it."

Raven just snorted as she walked alongside Mikoto. She didn't care if they were close or not, she cared about why Mikoto took her into a stinky forest in the middle of the fucking night. Raven walked, trying not to let her irritation show. But, her footsteps were quite loud. By the time they reached an old willow tree, Raven's footsteps were almost as loud as McFist's yelling! Mikoto looked at Raven with her venomous green eyes.

"Child, stop with your loud footsteps! Honestly, do you want to be a powerful witch with the ability to get her true love or a childish girl that doesn't have the slightest clue what she's doing?"

Raven simply scoffed as she leaned against the willow tree, a bored expression on her face. Raven looked at her fingernails as she spoke.

"I know what I'm doing; we've been at this for weeks! I know how to conjure demons and shadow creatures, I'm able to control the darkness and shadows, and I'm almost mastered my seduction abilities! Why should we keep going?"

Mikoto walked over to her, and gave a sober look.

"It is almost the end of freshmen year, my little Raven. The prophecy must be stopped if I want the Sorcerer and Norisu Nine dead and my path to world domination secure. The White Ninja stands in my way! With her around, everything is safe and secure. But, if she has crossed over to the dark side-"

"Sounds like a Star Wars line."

"-I will have the most powerful weapon in all of the worlds and dimensions!"

Raven looked up at her with confusion. She walked away from the tree, and looked at Mikoto with a serious look.

"What do you mean 'in all of the worlds and dimensions!'?"

Mikoto laughed as she walked towards a little waterfall in front of the willow tree. She stood by the water's edge, looking into the water with delighted eyes. Raven stood next to her, staring at the water as well. Mikoto spoke.

"When the Norisu Nine turned me into a shadow, they were smart enough to realize that I as a shadow here, in this dimension, was too risky and dangerous. So, they shipped me off to a dimension they were sure I could never escape from."

"What dimension did you go to?"

"A dimension where the Ninja was partners with a witch much like what I'm training you to be. The Ninja and the witch were girlfriend and boyfriend. Ugh, love disgusts me."

Raven kept staring at the water, looking at how much she changed. She looked nothing like what she was before, she was different. No longer was she Theresa Fowler, she was Raven Blackwood. That just stung. Mikoto continued with her story.

"So, when the Ninja and the witch faced an immortal boy named Dante and the Sorcerer, my prison was weakening. When the Ninja destroyed the Sorcerer and the witch killed Dante, I was freed from my prison. I escaped, got away from Melanie, the immortal ghost halfa from the Dimensional Council, and I-"

"Who's the Dimensional Council?"

"You just love to ask questions, don't you? The Dimensional Council watches over all the dimensions, and each member has a job. Melanie, she is Death and she wanted me dead. But, bless her, she failed to recapture me and failed horribly. Then, I was able to get back home. But, I soon found out that the dimension I call home changed so much and I was no longer in Japan. No, I was in a place they call Norrisville. Those blasted Norisu Nine must have known that sending me in a jar to another dimension would hold me back. I learned that the dimensions shared the time frame, and I was trapped in the cursed jar for ten thousand years."

Raven nodded, before looking closely at the water. Deep underwater, something was glowing brightly. Raven backed away, and looked at Mikoto.

"Is this the portal you took to come back?"

"Yes, interesting, isn't it? Basically, anything can be used to be as a portal. A simple mirror, an old door, a closet, and even a lake like this one! Just fascinating, isn't it?"

Raven walked closer to the water. She placed her hand on the water's surface. Ripples formed, and the glow from the bottom glowed even brighter. Mikoto quickly pulled Raven away from the water.

"Child, are you insane?! Are you trying to be sent to another dimension?!"

Raven hung her head in shame. A soft sigh came from Mikoto's lips. Mikoto placed a warm hand on Raven's shoulder.

"Come on, Raven, let's start training."

…

Raven slipped through her open bedroom window. The lights were off, making her room plunged into darkness. Raven sat down on her queen-sized bed, sighing heavily. Raven looked towards the door; a bitter memory entered her mind. It was true that Theresa's dad died while he was serving as a soldier, but there was more to her family's story than meets the eye. Theresa's parents always got into arguments, and those arguments lead to bottles being thrown and bruises forming on either parents. Theresa spent nearly her entire life with her back to the door. She knew her parents loved her, but doubt still formed in her heart, making the evil and bad parts inside her grow every day. The constant yelling and fights made Theresa who she was today, a broken down girl who could be easily turned into a stank monster. She just wished her life was more like everybody else's. Debbie and her parents were a happy Chinese (since Kang is a Chinese last name) family, Randy and his parents were always so close, Howard and Heidi were always with their parents, and possibly everyone else might have a happy, care-free life.

Raven was about to cry herself to sleep when she heard shouting.

"Stop with the freaking bullshit, Thomas! Get out of my house, you sicko!"

"Oh what, just because I thought your so-called daughter might be a Goth or Emo that cuts herself you freak out?"

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE BEFORE I CALL THE FUCKING POLICE, YOU RAPIST!"

A sound of a bottle breaking was heard and the shouts of harsh swearing. The door slammed closed, and a soft sobbing was all that was heard. Theresa covered her ears, and shouted out loud.

"STOP IT! JUST STOP IT! PLEASE, I JUST WANT TO BE A NORMAL GIRL!"

Theresa's eyes slowly returned to their normal blue as she silently sobbed. Theresa walked over to her window, and cried herself to sleep on the window seat.

From under the window, Mikoto watched patiently. A sly smile formed on her face.

"Soon, Raven, your pain will power your evil that grows in your heart."

Mikoto walked away, her laugh trailing through the air.

…

**KONICHIWA, MY READERS! I'M BAAACCCKKK! Did you miss me? (Of course you did. ;))**

**So, welcome to book four of "The Story of the Warrior in White" series! Sorry for the sucky title of this chapters. :l I can safely say this book and the ones that will follow will be longer than the first three books in the series. Now, time for a serious talk. *puts on a pair of nerd glasses with thick black frames and steps into a single spotlight***

**Some things in this story, as shown in this first chapter, will be connected with my other story "Stuck and Wanted: The Story Begins". And some things from "Stuck and Wanted" will be connected with the series. So, watch out for the connections. :) **

**And, of course, I lied about this coming out on June 7 or 8. I hope you're happy about the early release. I just love to make my readers happy. :D**

**Now, Theresa will have some internal conflict (thank you Ms. Davis, my English teacher, for the very long lesson about character conflict). She will fight between her real self and her evil side, Raven. That's for all you people who love her.**

**Character back-story, mainly Randy's, will be involved in this story. Hope you like it. **

**And I can say this series will be a great one, hopefully.**

**Now, review, follow, and favorite please.**

**Sayonara and SMOKEBOMB! **


	2. Raven Blackwood

**Author's note is at the end.**

**~Raven Blackwood~**

…..

The sun rose slowly above the clouds. The early morning rays entered everyone's home. Usually, it would be a quiet morning with everyone either sleeping in or quietly driving to work. But, luck be have it, it was a Monday morning. And Mondays were dreaded by kids, teens, and adults. Why hate Mondays you ask? Well, somehow Mondays were cursed to be hated by all, especially kids and teens who have to go to school. Yep, Monday never got the appreciation Friday and Saturday received.

Randy was sleeping on his single bunk-bed, mumbling in his sleep. He was just having a good dream, a thing he looked forward too after a long day. But, something about this dream kept him wondering.

…

In the dream, Randy stood before the same samurai he would see in the Nomicon (when he was still a book, of course). But, the samurai had a purple and black suit, different than the one from the Nomicon. Randy kneeled in front of the samurai, dressed in a red and black kimono. Randy looked around, his mind racing with questions.

"What? How? How did I get here? Nomicon?"

The samurai held out a familiar katana in front of Randy, and placed it in front of him. Randy picked up the katana, and then realized what it was.

"Wait, this is the blade made by Murakami! This is my mom's family heirloom! What the juice, how did you get it?"

From behind the samurai, Nomi came out. He looked at Randy with his usual seriousness. Randy stood up, gripping the katana in his hand. Nomi cleared his throat before speaking.

"Before you question anything, you have to listen closely. Mikoto has a new ally and she has a plan that might endanger everyone. You must stop her at all costs."

Randy tilted his head, confused by this.

"Um, but how, Nomi? I have no clue about what Mikoto is capable of. Heck, I don't even know why she tried to kill me when we were searching for the Shadow Walker!"

Nomi sighed as he walked away. Randy quickly followed behind him, a little irritated that his teacher wasn't helping a lot lately. Heck, once White Ninja came into the picture, Randy has gotten very little training from the Nomicon and very few lessons. There was something Nomi and Kim weren't telling, and it irritated Randy.

Randy finally stopped Nomi by a waterfall once he yelled something he will regret.

"Nomi, you are the worst teacher ever! You haven't helped me once since White Ninja came along! Heck, the last lesson you gave me was when you told me about her! Why did you do that, you stupid book?!"

Nomi turned around and roughly gripped the collar of Randy's kimono. Rage filled Nomi's eyes as he spoke.

"Don't you dare say that ever again! I know I haven't been teaching you like I'm supposed to, but I have my reasons. You don't know what my sister and I are going through. You have no idea what we're doing to make sure you and Rebecca are safe. You don't have the slightest clue, Randall Minokichi Yamamoto!"

Soon, both teens fell silent, both with different reasons. Randy looked at Nomi with bewilderment, and Nomi just stared blankly at his feet. Randy walked over to Nomi.

"Nomi, your last name's Yamamoto. My last name's Cunningham, remember?"

Nomi turned around, and mumbled something. Randy gripped Nomi's shoulder.

"Nomi, is there something you're not telling?"

Nomi mumbled something.

"Nomi, tell me."

Nomi shook his head. Randy got irritated. He tightly gripped Nomi's shoulders and made him face him.

"Nomi, just tell me! Please, I want to know! I hate being clueless! Just tell me-"

"I SAID YOU'RE A YAMAMOTO TOO! OKAY?! YOU'RE MY DESCENDANT AND I'M YOUR ANCESTOR!"

Randy looked at Nomi, his mouth open wide. Nomi broke away from Randy's grip and walked away. Randy just stood there, his mind blown.

…

Randy jolted awake. His sudden movement made him fall off the bed and face-plant onto the hard ground. Randy screamed out.

"THE FUCK THAT HURT!"

Randy slowly got up, rubbing his forehead as he did. There was a soft knock at his door.

"Randy, sweetie, are you okay? I heard a thud."

Randy made a soft groan. He walked over to the door, and opened it. A gave a fake smile to his mom.

"I'm okay, Mom. Just accidently fell off my bad."

Mrs. Cunningham softly sighed as she shook her head.

"Be careful, I don't want to take you to the hospital because of your carelessness, okay? Now, get ready for school. Breakfast will be ready in five minutes."

Randy nodded as he rushed into the bathroom. Mrs. Cunningham sighed as she walked downstairs.

Akemi Cunningham was just your average mom. She cared for her only son, went to work at McFist Industries, and dealt with her "family problems". Don't get her wrong, she and her husband got along great. But, it was her family on her side that troubled her the most. Her family, the Yamamotos, had a very interesting history.

Back in Japan they, and still are, the most respected clan. The Yamamotos held infinite knowledge and wisdom about the way of the ninja. Their knowledge and wisdom was so great, that soon they became friends with the Nakamura clan, aka the legendary Norisu Nine. The two clans became fast friends and great allies. In fact, the Yamamotos helped the Norisu Nine stop an evil woman and lock a deranged sorcerer underneath Old Norrisville, where New Norrisville would be built.

Akemi sighed, almost sad that she was part of this secret. Not only that, her own son was the Ninja. She knew Randy was the Ninja the moment he finished his first week at the high school. Akemi just wanted to do something to help her son, but she didn't know what. That's when she learned about the White Ninja. She asked Eun-kyung Nakamura to make the Norisu Nine reveal the White Ninja to the Ninja. At first, Eun-kyung knew that the Norisu Nine would never agree to this. But, the leader of the Norisu Nine was Rebecca's grandfather, and he was secretly training the new White Ninja. It was as if luck was in Akemi's favor.

But, now Akemi had learned from Eun-kyung about the Final Battle. She knew Randy could handle anything, since he always came home safe and sound. But, what if her baby boy, not to mention her only son, got hurt? Hell, what if he got killed and the White Ninja along with him?

By the time Akemi reached the kitchen were a plate of pancakes were innocently waiting, she was almost going to scream. But, she pulled herself together as she placed the plate of pancakes on the table and sat down. Randy came downstairs, ate breakfast, said a quick goodbye, and headed off for school. Akemi watched as he met up with Howard, Hillary, and Rebecca and the group chatted as they walked away. Akemi sighed.

"He'll be alright, Akemi. He always is."

….

Randy, Rebecca, Howard, and Hillary walked to homeroom, chatting idly to one another. Howard and Hillary were arguing which Halo game was the best, while Rebecca and Randy were quietly chatting about Randy's dream.

"I knew something was up with Nomi the minute he came out of his room. Kim tried to talking to him, but Nomi just tuned her out."

"Yeah, I bet my mom noticed something was up with me."

"Why?"

"Cause the dream messed me up too! I mean, I'm a Yamamoto? Technically, I'm part of the Norisu Nine! Heck, I bet something else must be special about being a Yamamoto."

Rebecca stopped suddenly, catching the attention of Howard and Hillary. Soon, Howard, Randy, and Hillary looked at her with perplexed eyes.

"Nerd-ball Becca, what's up with you?"

Hillary elbowed Howard in the stomach. Howard gave her a glare as he rubbed his stomach. Randy rolled his eyes at his friend as he walked over to Rebecca.

"You okay?"

"You're a Yamamoto? Oh no…"

Rebecca quickly walked ahead of the group and rushed into the English room. Rebecca sat in her usual seat, and she placed her head on the desk. Randy sat in front of her and motioned for Howard to sit next to him, and for Hillary to sit next to Rebecca. Before the group could question the girl, a woman entered the room. She was almost as tall as Mr. Bannister, but she was a one inch shorter than the man. The woman had ebony-black hair, aqua eyes, and fair skin. She wore an emerald-green blouse, black pencil skirt, and black high heels. She walked up to the board, and wrote her name in cursive. She turned around, and gave a sweet smile.

"Hello. Mr. Bannister is out sick today. Bless the poor man; he had a fun lesson planned for you. But, I will substitute for him. I'm Ms. Hashimoto. I'm not so fun, unfortunately."

Almost half of the boys in the class were utterly fawning over the sub, enchanted by her hourglass figure and her silky and raspy voice. Most of the girls in the class scoffed at the boys.

"But, before we can begin, I have to call role."

Mrs. Hashimoto picked up a clipboard, and started calling role. Each of the students answered when they were called, except for one.

"Theresa Fowler?"

No answer. Before Mrs. Hashimoto marked her absent, the door slammed opened. Theresa, who was still in her Raven Blackwood look, came in. She panted heavily as she walked over to her seat, which was in front of Randy. Mrs. Hashimoto raised an eyebrow at the girl.

"You must be Theresa Fowler, correct?"

Theresa nodded. Almost all of the class stared at Theresa, especially Randy. Some of the students were almost amazed at her new look, some just stared, slack-jawed. Randy, on the other hand, was utterly mesmerized by Theresa new look. Randy was staring at her for so long, Theresa caught him staring. Theresa gave a smile before looking back at the bored. Randy's eyes flashed purple as he sighed happily.

Rebecca caught him staring, and she flicked him on the back of his head. Randy gave a silent scream as he turned to Rebecca.

"What the fuck?"

Rebecca gave him a glare. She muttered something in Japanese before focusing on the lesson.

….

_Lunch_

Rebecca sat next to Hillary, still pretty pissed off at Randy. Hillary noticed her friend's anger, and she gave Randy the cold shoulder as well. Randy and Howard sat in front of them. All day, Randy kept trying to apologize to her. So far, nothing has worked.

"Rebecca, you know I love you. I just stared at Theresa because of her new look, okay? Just speak to me!"

Rebecca was about to speak up when a giant shadow wolf smashed through the wall. The wolf howled, and then its eyes landed on Bucky. The wolf walked over to the band geek, and growled at him. Bucky whimpered.

"This does not work well with my emergency underpants!"

Bucky ran off, screaming in scared gibberish. Soon, the whole cafeteria of teens ran off. Rebecca gave a small snort before ducking under the table. She pulled out the White Ninja mask, and slipped it over her head. Adrenaline rushed through her veins and red and white ribbons started wrapping around her. Rebecca jumped onto the table, and pulled out her katana.

She tightly gripped the handle as she stared at the beast. The shadow wolf stared at her, waiting for her to make the first move. Rebecca held up the blade.

"Want me to make the first move? Fine, you asked for it."

Rebecca jumped off the table, and threw a shuriken. The shuriken flew through the air, and it lodged itself into the wolf's right eye. The wolf howled in pain. White Ninja smirked as she ran off. The wolf finally got the shuriken out, and it followed after the kunoichi.

…..

White Ninja ran through the catacombs. At first, Rebecca wanted to lead the wolf to the roof and destroy the wolf there. But, a voice in her head told her to go to the catacombs. And, she listened to it.

Now, Rebecca was running through the catacombs with a deadly (and possibly hungry) shadow wolf on her tail. Rebecca stopped in front of a tunnel, and turned around. She held up her katana, and gave a small smirk.

"Hey, puppy dog."

The wolf growled, and it picked up speed. Once the wolf was close enough for it to swallow Rebecca, she held up her katana and the blade connected to the wolf's throat.

"OFF WITH YOUR HEAD!"

The blade sliced the head clean off. The wolf's head went to her feet, and the body was thrown behind her. Rebecca gave a mad smile as she started to laugh in a deranged way. But, her laughing was cut short when a voice drifted through the air.

"That was a great beheading, White Ninja."

Rebecca turned around and found a pair of purple eyes in the tunnel behind her. Rebecca pointed her katana at the pair of eyes.

"W-who are you?"

"I am Raven Blackwood, and I want to show you something."

"How do I know I can trust you?"

"You will. Follow me."

….

Rebecca found herself in the Relic room. The voice stayed hidden in the shadows, not wanting to reveal her appearance. Rebecca kept wandering until her eyes landed on a certain relic. Rebecca walked over to the podium showcasing the Chaos Pearl. The green orb softly glowed in the presence of the girl. Rebecca quickly took off her mask, and shoved it in her pocket. Her amulet glowed rapidly, almost as if it was warning her.

"Touch it."

Rebecca looked around. She was practically trying to not laugh at the voice. Rebecca just snorted.

"There is no way in hell I'm touching the Chaos Pearl! What if I get possessed? Or, I turn into an evil person like…"

Rebecca looked back at the Pearl, almost wanting to touch it. She walked closer to it, her hand was held out.

"Touch it, and many great things will happen to you! Just. Touch. It."

…..

**OH MY GOD, IT'S A CLIFFHANGER! WILL REBECCA TOUCH IT OR NOT? WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN IF SHE DOES? YOU'LL JUST HAVE TO WAIT AND SEE!**

**Okay, there might be a slight chance I might not update tomorrow. My little bro's birthday is tomorrow and we're throwing a party for him. Aiyaa, there's going to be so many screaming first graders.**

**Anyway, I may update or not. BUT, I will write the next chapter during the party! So, don't you worry.**

**Now, review, follow, and favorite please!**

**Sayonara and SMOKEBOMB!**


	3. The Chaos Pearl

**Author's note is at the end.**

**~The Chaos Pearl~**

….

"Touch it, and many great things will happen to you! Just. Touch. It."

Rebecca's hand wavered over the Pearl, still hesitating whether or not to touch it. The more she hesitated, the more Raven kept trying to convince her to do so. Rebecca turned around and closed her eyes.

"I just don't know! Chaos Pearls earned their names for a reason! They're known for causing chaos and messing with people's minds. What if I end up crazy or evil or both?!"

Raven sighed as she stepped out of the shadows. Rebecca's eyes widen when she laid her eyes on Raven. Rebecca gasped as she slowly walked over to Raven.

"Theresa? Is that you? You're Raven Blackwood? How is that even-?"

"Just touch the damn Pearl already! Just think of all the great things it can get you! It can give you better control over your powers or give you things you can only dream of! Just touch it, and I can help you. You can trust me. We're friends, right?"

Rebecca looked back at the Pearl, and back towards Raven, who was giving a sincere smile. Rebecca sighed as she walked over to the Pearl. Her hand hovered above it. She looked back at Raven.

"You're sure this Chaos Pearl can help me?"

Raven smiled.

"Positive."

Rebecca closed her eyes, and let out a shaky sigh. Her hand touched the Pearl's smooth surface. Suddenly, a rush of adrenaline flowed through her veins. Voices invaded her mind and Rebecca was thrown back. Rebecca hit the wall hard and the Pearl started to shake violently. The Pearl shook and bright light started to glow from the inside. The Pearl then started to float up, its shaking ceased but its lights growing even more bright. The Pearl flew from its podium and over Rebecca. The Pearl stayed in the air for a few moments before it transformed. The light ceased, and Pearl changed. No longer was it a softball sized orb, but it became a small bracelet with black beads and red beads. The bracelet placed itself on Rebecca's wrist and stayed there. It gave one more glow before everything stopped.

Raven cautiously walked over to Rebecca. The Asian gave a soft moan, signaling she was started to wake up. Raven quickly retreated to the shadows and left without a trace. Rebecca stood up, and looked around. She raised an eyebrow.

"What the bloody hell am I doing here?"

Rebecca walked out of the Relic Room, completely unaware of what had happened and what was on her wrist.

…..

Raven was first to get out of the catacombs. Before she could head to class, she was pulled to the girls' restroom. Raven stood in the middle of the bathroom, tapping her foot impatiently. Black mist oozed out of the air vent and went in front of Raven. Soon, the mist took the shape of Mikoto. Mikoto looked at Raven with expecting eyes.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"You know what, child! Did you make her touch the Pearl?"

"No derp, of course I did! If I didn't, would I even be meeting with you here?"

Mikoto ignored the comment as she cackled happily. She held her hands together and looked at Raven with pure delight.

"My little Raven, you've done well! Step one of my plan is a hook, line, and sinker! I must say, you exceed all my expectations."

Raven gave a smug smirk as she leaned against one of the stall doors. She looked at Mikoto with her usual sarcastic stare.

"Of course I would exceed all your expectations, I'm just that Bruce."

Raven and Mikoto shared a laugh. Mikoto walked over to Raven and held her shoulders.

"Raven Blackwood, you are the daughter I've always asked for."

Raven smiled.

"Mikoto, you're the mom I've always wanted."

Mikoto grinned as she turned into black mist and floated back up into the air vents. Raven laughed as she walked away, slamming the door behind her back. One of the stall doors opened, and Hillary came out. Her eyes went wide.

"Ah man, I gotta warn Randy and Rebecca!"

Hillary ran out of the bathroom, without knowing that a long piece of toilet paper was stuck to the bottom of her grey Converse.

…

Rebecca walked to class, a searing pain in her head distracting her. Ever since she woke up in the Relic Room, this bad headache was started to form. When she reached the middle of the hall, she nearly collapsed. Quickly, Rebecca rushed into the bathroom and went into a stall. She locked the stall and started to have a bad coughing fit. But, as she coughed, small wisps of purple mists escaped from her fingertips. The wisps traveled around school, as if looking for someone.

The wisps stopped in front of the band room, where Bucky was cleaning his triangle dinger. Bucky was just humming a cheery tune, not bothering anybody or feeling any negative emotions. The wisps suddenly circled around Bucky. The young band geek looked up, and stared at the wisps with fear and confusion.

"W-what's g-going on?"

The wisps entered Bucky's nose and ears, making the young teen cry out. Flute Girl entered, and saw her distressed friend. Well, kinda her friend.

"Bucky, what are you doing?"

Flute Girl walked over to the hunched over Bucky. She was about to touch his back when the band geek looked up, his eyes blood red. Flute Girl screamed as she ran off. The purple wisps started to turn Bucky into a horrible beast. He turned into his stank form, but his teeth grew sharper and his eyes turned blood-red. He gave a horrifying growl before running off.

…..

Randy and Howard were walking to their next period when Hillary came running to them. Her face signaled that there was a problem. Randy looked at her with confusion while Howard was laughing at the piece of toilet paper stuck to the bottom of her Converse.

"Randy, Howie-Wowie, we got a major situation!"

"Will you stop calling me that?! Why not call me 'Big H' or 'Double Dip'?! Do you have to use that goddamn stupid nickname?!"

"Ignoring my idiotic cousin's comment, Randy, I just heard Mikoto talking to someone named Raven Blackwood and it appears she's a student at Norrisville High."

"What makes you say that?"

"Well I-"

There was a loud crash from the other side of the school. A monstrous roar filled the air, causing students to run around like headless chickens. Howard started to run around in circles, yelling at the top of his lungs.

"WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE! IT'S EVERY MAN FOR HIMSELF!"

Hillary grabbed Howard by the collar, and slapped him across the face.

"CALM DOWN MAN! The Ninja's got this. Right, Randy?"

Randy gave a knowing grin as he pulled out his Ninja mask.

"It's Ninja o' clock!"

…

Stanked Bucky was tearing up the parking lot, roaring like an insane man. Bucky picked up Slimovitz's car, and chucked it until the car crashed into the side of the school. Probably Slimovitz was crying at the sight of his car.

"SMOKEBOMB!"

A cloud of red smoke appeared on top of red car. Stanked Bucky turned around and was faced with the Ninja of Norrisville. The monstrous band geek growled, and charged at the unsuspecting Ninja. Ninja pulled out his sword, and charged. Having the dinger (which was sticking out on Bucky's hat) in his sights, Randy jumped up.

"Ninja slice!"

The Ninja's sword went down, but Bucky surprisingly caught the blade and used Randy's force against him. Randy's eyes went wide as Bucky pushed him with all his strength.

"GAAAAHHHH!"

Randy flew through the air until he crashed into a garbage bin. Randy moaned as he slowly got out of the garbage, a banana peel on his head and a wad of gum on his shoulder. Randy gagged as he removed the garbage and returned to the battle. Stank Bucky stood in the middle of the parking lot…waiting for the Ninja. Randy raised an eyebrow at this, but he quickly dismissed it as he pulled out a chain-sickle.

"Okay Bucky, somehow you've gotten stronger and somehow you're kicking my ass."

Stank Bucky gave a deep growl as he prepared to strike. Randy narrowed his eyes.

"But, I'm gonna pwn you so hard."

Randy let out a battle cry as he charged towards Bucky. He jumped up, and snatched the dinger with his Ninja Scarf. Bucky could only watch as the Ninja used his chain-sickle to slice the dinger in half. Once the dinger fell to the ground in pieces, Stank Bucky fell to the ground. He screamed out in pain as the stank was slowly, and painfully, leaving the poor band geek. But, that's not why Randy was staring.

No, the reason he was staring was the stank itself. The mists that were leaving Bucky weren't the usual green color he was used to seeing. The color of this mist was purple. The purple mist swirled around Randy before disappearing into thin air. Randy just stared.

"What the hell?"

….

Rebecca was lying on her bed that night. She was aimlessly staring at the ceiling, her forehead soaked in sweat. Rebecca placed her arm on her forehead and the other arm above her head. Rebecca closed her eyes, trying to calm herself.

Back at school, she was having a bad coughing fit and she almost passed out if Hillary and Debbie hadn't walked in. Once they took her to the nurse, the nurse found out Rebecca had a high fever. She was sent home immediately.

Rebecca lifted up her arm, and she found a bracelet on her wrist. The bracelet had black and red beads that were in the shape of orbs and were smooth to the touch. Rebecca tried to take it off, but the bracelet stayed put. Before Rebecca could call for help, the orbs made a soft glow. There, Rebecca realized what she was wearing.

"The Chaos Pearl."

…..

**OH MY GOD! REBECCA TOUCHED THE CHAOS PEARL! WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN TO HER? AND WHAT IS UP WITH THE PURPLE STANK? YOU HAVE TO WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**SPOILER ALERT! REBECCA IS GOING TO GO EVIL! And I'm trying to find a good name for her evil alias. I would love to hear your ideas.**

**Please review, follow, and favorite please!**

**Sayonara and SMOKE BOMB!**


	4. A Dangerous Mind

**Author's note is at the end. Note: When Rebecca is speaking in italics, it will be explained at the author's note at the end.**

**~A Dangerous Mind~**

…..

Rebecca kept staring at the bracelet with mixed emotions. The bracelet gave a soft glow, and a voice invaded Rebecca's mind.

_"Come on, it's just a bracelet. It's not like it's the end of the world. Let's have some fun, Becca."_

Rebecca was about to question the voice when there was a knock at her balcony door. Rebecca turned around, and gave a soft sigh. Rebecca got up and opened the door for Hillary.

"Hey Hill."

"Hey Becs! I got this from my sister. It's this sweet album called "The Silent Force" by Within Temptation. This came from our cousins from Europe and it has this song that's only available over there. Come on, let's play it!"

"Okay!"  
…

In Rebecca's music room, Hillary placed on a black bass guitar and plugged it to an amp. She stepped up to a microphone. Rebecca placed on her red guitar and walked up to a mic. She nodded to Hillary, and Hillary played the CD while strumming along. Rebecca took in a deep breath, and sang.

_I'm searching for answers_

_Cause something's not right_

_I follow the signs,_

_I'm close to the fire_

_I fear that soon you'll reveal_

_Your dangerous mind_

_It's in your eyes, what's on your mind?_

_I fear your smile and the promise inside_

_It's in your eyes, what's on your mind?_

_I fear you presence, I'm frozen inside_

_I'm searching for answers _

_Not questioned before_

_The curse of awareness_

_There's no peace of mind_

_As your true colors show_

_A dangerous sign_

_It's in your eyes, what's on your mind?_

_I see the truth that you've buried inside_

_It's in your eyes, what's on your mind?_

_There's no mercy, just anger I find _

_I just have to know, while I still have time_

_Do I have to run, or hide away from you?_

_It's in your eyes, what's on your mind?_

_I see the truth you've buried inside_

_It's in your eyes, what's on your mind?_

_There is no mercy, just mercy I find_

_It's in your eyes, what's on your mind?_

_I see the truth that you've buried inside_

_It's in your eyes, what's on your mind?_

_There's no mercy, just anger I find. I find. _

At the final chord, Rebecca suddenly fell to the ground. Hillary quickly took off her bass and ran over to Rebecca.

"Oh god, Rebecca?! What the fuck just happened?! A-are you okay?"

Rebecca mumbled something. She mumbled something so silent, nobody can hear her, quieter than space. Hillary leaned in closer in order to hear her friend more clearly.

"Hillary…"

"What Rebecca?"

"Can I hang your dead body in my room?"

"The fuck?!"

Hillary quickly got up. Rebecca slowly rose up, a mad smile on her face. Rebecca looked at Hillary, her eyes wild. Rebecca walked over to Hillary, making Hillary back up.

"Um, Rebecca? W-what are you doing?"

"Going on a killing spree. _Care to join me?_"

"Uh, love to but…SEE YA!"

Hillary flung the door open and started to run off. Rebecca laughed as she pulled out a pocket knife from her hoodie pocket.

"_Ohhh_ Hillary! It's not _nice to run away!_"

"NOPE! NOT TODAY MOTHERFUCKER!" she panicked.

Rebecca only laughed in a dark manner and only made Hillary panic more. As she ran, with Rebecca creepily calling out her name, Hillary pulled out her phone and call Howard.

"Come on! Pick up the freaking phone, Howard!"

The line beeped until Hillary could hear the Grave Puncher theme and Randy yelling something in the background. Howard yelled something before speaking.

"What up, Hillary-Willary?"

"Oh just shut your face-hole Howard! I'm being chased by a deranged Asian who wants to kill me!"

"And?"

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?! GET RANDY OVER HERE TO SAVE ME FROM HIS INSANE GIRLFRIEND!"

"Yeesh, you don't have to yell. We'll be right over there after we finish our game."

"GET RIGHT HERE NOW BEFORE I POST THAT VIDEO OF YOU AND RANDY TAKING A BATH TOGETHER!"

"We were three!"

"NOT. THAT. VIDEO."

"YOU BETTER NOT POST THAT GODDAMN VIDEO YOU BITCH!"

"THEN GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE BEFORE I-"

Hillary was thrown to the ground. Alas, Rebecca was there, a dark aura surrounding her as she smiled darkly in front of Hillary.

"R-Rebecca….?"

"_Hello Hillary,_ are you ready to meet _death?_" she smirked and she raised her pocket knife. The little blade shone over the lantern lights in the hallway.

"H-Howard..." Hillary mumbled from fright.

"HILLARY WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" Howard exclaimed. Only a dead silence was on the other side of the line.

"HILLARY!?"

"_Hello Howard, do you want to be part of the blood bath?_"

"…RANDY TURN OFF THE FREAKING GAME, GET OFF THE FREAKIN' BEAN BAG, AND LET'S GO TO SAVE MY COUSIN. WOW, NEVER THOUGHT I SAY THAT."

The line goes dead and the connection was lost. Rebecca's smirk returned and she faced towards Hillary.

"_Oh good_, no more _interruptions,_ _let's get your murder over with..._" she said darkly.

Hillary was now trembling with a feeling of anger and fear. Rebecca placed the phone on nightstand and started to walk over to Hillary.

"I had enough of these distractions; _let's get this over with…_"

Hillary was paralyzed as her friend, who used to be the shy, goodie-two-shoes Asian she knows and hates, but now, she wasn't even there anymore. Rebecca smiled as she walked closer, playing with the knife as she did. Hillary tried to crawl away, but Rebecca stood in front of her. Hillary looked up at Rebecca with fear.

"R-Rebecca, what the hell is wrong with you?! Why are you acting like a deranged psychopath?!"

"_Because it is fun! Alas, why can't everybody be like this? Being mad and deranged is absolutely the bees' knees! Why, I'm madder than the Hatter!_"

Rebecca let out an insane laugh that could send chills down her spine. Hillary, the poor soul, could only watch as her friend pointed the knife at her chest.

"_Hope you enjoy death, for I heard it is very wonderful!_"

Hillary screamed as the front door flung open. In came Randy and Howard, who were staring with wide eyes. Right before them was Hillary on the ground and Rebecca looming above her, knife in her hands. Randy was the first one to speak.

"What in the bloody hell is going on?!"

Rebecca gave a sly smile as she walked over to the boys. Rebecca smile was like the Cheshire cat, and her eyes were hidden behind her glasses that mysteriously had a glare on the lenses. She held the knife in her hands and her walk was like she was limping.

"_Randy! Howard! I am so glad you could make it! Now, this bloodbath can really begin. So, who wants to get murdered first?_"

Howard hide behind Randy, whimpering as he watched Rebecca got closer. Randy took a protective stance in front of Howard as he stared at Rebecca.

"Rebecca, I don't know what's going on or why you're acting like this…but one thing's for sure is that I'm not gonna let you kill Howard or Hillary or anyone else! Now, put the blade down and let's just talk this out."

"_TALK? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_ _WHY SHOULD WE TALK WHEN WE CAN KILL EVERYONE, RANDY-SAMA? YOU'RE MY LOVE, AND I WOULDN'T DARE TO HURT A SINGLE HAIR ON YOUR HEAD! I WANT YOU TO JOIN IN MY MADNESS! Besides…_"

Rebecca placed a warm hand on Randy's shoulder as she looked at him with innocent eyes.

"_You wouldn't hurt me, would you?_"

Randy stared at those innocent eyes before he smacked the blade out of Rebecca's hand. Before Rebecca could even speak, Randy knocked her to the ground. Rebecca looked up at Randy, and placed a warm hand on his cheek.

"_Please, don't hurt me, Randy-sama. I love you with all my heart._"

Randy closed his eyes, letting Rebecca touch his face. Her hand went down his cheek, and went to the sleeve of his shirt. She tugged at the sleeve, signaling that she wanted him to take off his shirt. Randy looked over to Howard, who was helping Hillary up. Randy and Howard looked at each other. Howard could tell the look in Randy's eyes that he had a plan to stop insane Rebecca. Howard nodded, and he and Hillary ran out of the mansion. Randy sighed, relieved that his friend got the message.

Randy looked back at Rebecca, who was looking at his chest with lustful eyes. Randy leaned in close, and whispered in her ear.

"If you want me shirtless, let's go to your room."

"_Of course, we wouldn't want anyone staring at us._"

Randy and Rebecca stood up, and Rebecca guided him to her room.

…

Once they were inside Rebecca's room, Rebecca locked the door behind her. Randy knew what was going to happen next, which was going according to plan. Rebecca walked over to Randy, and she took off her hoodie. The Tengu mark on her arm gave a soft glow, making Randy stare at it. Rebecca placed her hand on Randy's cheek, and made him look at her.

"_Hey, my eyes are up here silly. Unless…you want me shirtless…_"

Randy blushed as he took off his hoodie. He wrapped his arm around Rebecca's waist, and pulled her close to him. Rebecca looked up at Randy, a devious grin on her face. Randy looked into her eyes, and saw the usual brightness in her eyes were gone. All that was left was a pair of wild eyes. His heart ached, knowing that Rebecca no longer had her sanity. She had a dangerous mind.

Slowly, Randy placed his hand on Rebecca's side and he slipped his hand under Rebecca's shirt. Rebecca smiled as she pulled Randy closer to her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and started to kiss him. Randy couldn't help but pull Rebecca to the bed where they both laid down. Rebecca was on top of Randy, smiling as she kissed him. Randy's hand softly grazed her skin as his hand went up her side. Rebecca let out a soft moan, and she let her hand go to the waistband of Randy's pants. She tugged on the waistband, trying to pull Randy's pants off. Randy wanted to push Rebecca away, but he had to find a way to stop her madness. And then, that's when it hit him like a brick.

Randy's lips left Rebecca's, and it went to her neck. Rebecca let out an 'eep', and she pushed Randy away. She looked at him for a few seconds, and then she spoke.

"What in the bloody hell just happened?"

Randy gave a soft chuckle.

"I'll try to explain it the best I can."

….

"I did what?!"

Randy and Rebecca were sitting on a stone bench in the gardens of Rebecca's mansion. Randy chuckled as he looked away.

"You were about to kill Hillary and you were talking like a madwoman. It's a good thing me and Howard came in just in time."

Rebecca looked down at her hands. She closed her eyes, and whispered in a scared voice.

"I actually did those things?"

Randy nodded.

"Then, how did you stop me from going any more insane?"

Randy blushed as he scratched the back of his head.

"Um…I-I thought if we made out it would bring back the real you, since the insane you said she wouldn't hurt me. So, yeah…"

Rebecca's cheeks turned a bright pink hue as she looked back at Randy. Rebecca tightly gripped her wrist.

"Randy…"

"Yeah?"

"I…Did you see anything on my arm while I was my…err…insane self?"

"Yeah, you had a Tengu mark on your arm. Care to tell me where you got that?"

Rebecca looked back at her hands. She let out a shaky breath as she closed her eyes. She didn't want to tell Randy, but she didn't want to keep a secret from Randy. Rebecca quickly held Randy's hand, trying to calm herself down.

"I-I don't know how I got the mark. I-it just appeared one day and I…"

Rebecca fought back tears. She tried to calm down, but tears kept rolling down her face. She let out another shaky breath before continuing.

"And now, I got this Chaos Pearl bracelet stuck on my wrist. I think the mark and the bracelet is the reason I'm going insane. I don't know what's happening to me, but I know it's bad."

Randy looked at Rebecca. He hadn't the slightest clue how to help his girlfriend, but he knew what to do now. Randy squeezed her hand before he pulled her for a hug. Rebecca rested her head on Randy's shoulder as she continues to cry. Randy held her close and he stroked her hair.

"Shh, it's okay. I'll always be there for you, Becs. Don't worry, I won't ever leave you."

Rebecca closed her eyes and whispered.

"I know you will."

….

**Wow, I didn't expect this chapter would be so…intense. I bet some of you are freaking out and are very confused. Well, let's get things straighten out!**

**One, the italics when Rebecca is speaking means that her evil and insane side is in control, fully in control. The sentences where there are both italics and normal text are when Rebecca is partly insane. So, sorry you got confused by the italics.**

**Two, the song in this chapter was "A Dangerous Mind" by Within Temptation. You should listen to it, it's a badass song! Plus, it helps the mood of the chapter.**

**Three, this chapter was co-written by my other friend, CJ. No, Laura didn't help me with this, CJ did. I wrote some parts, she wrote some parts and other parts we came up together. Yay teamwork!**

**Three, Rebecca is indeed going crazy thanks to the Chaos Pearl. The Tengu mark will be explain later on. Rebecca will be insane and evil thanks to the goddamn Chaos Pearl!**

**Now, I hope you enjoyed this long and intense chapter! This is just a tip of the iceberg of what's going to happen in this story.**

**More news, I will get a better cover for my story! CJ will be drawing the new cover for the series! No longer will it be the Tengu! It will be…a picture of Rebecca and the White Ninja! At least, that is what me and CJ planned.**

**Long author's note is long. Please review, follow, and favorite!**

**Sayonara and SMOKEBOMB! **


	5. Fire, Fights, and Stank Randy

**Author's note is at the end.**

**~Fire, Fights, and Stank Randy~**

…..

The next day, Rebecca walked to school alone. As she walked, she kept her eyes glued to the ground. She tightly gripped the straps of her backpack as she walked. She stopped at the front of school's front doors. Rebecca hesitated, trying to decide whether or not to go in. She let out a shaky breath before opening the door.

The school halls were filled with chattering students and teachers rushing to their classrooms. Rebecca tried not to bump into anyone or get noticed by anyone. So far, no one paid attention to her. Rebecca gave a silent sigh as she walked over to her locker. As she opened her locker, a chill ran up her spine. She looked around, but shrugged it off. Rebecca quickly put her stuff away and grabbed her sketchbook and pencil.

Rebecca head off towards English, her eyes still glued to the ground. She was about to enter the classroom when a sharp pain formed in her head. Rebecca winced in pain and she quickly ran towards the bathroom.

_Oh god, I'm so in trouble if I'm tardy. Wait, what am I saying?! I'm might be turning evil and I have a huge headache! Why should I worry about something stupid like that?!_

Rebecca stood in the middle of the girls' bathroom. Before she could even go into a stall, Rebecca fell to the ground. Her side hit the floor of the bathroom, and she started to have a bad coughing fit. Purple mist escaped her fingertips and flew out to the next unlucky victim.

…..

Hillary, Howard, and Randy sat in English, each of them worried about a certain Asian. Soon, the bell rang and everyone took their seats. Mr. Bannister walked to the front of the class, and started to do roll call. Before he got halfway through the list, purple mist filled the classroom. Some kids, like Bucky, hid under their desks. Some kids, like Howard, were looking at the mist like it was a madman. The mist floated around the classroom, until it stopped it front of Randy. Randy gulped as the mist swirled around him. A voice filled the air.

_"Mmm, fear and misery is very strong in this room. But, I can just taste the locked up emotions! Especially, from you…"_

The mist quickly entered Randy, making the teen fall to the ground. Randy started to scream and cry in agony. The voice started laughing, but quickly stopped.

_"Anyone else want to have the same fate as him?"_

Bucky was the first one out the door. Everyone followed suit, trying to escape this insane voice. The only one left were Howard, Hillary, and Randy. Howard cautiously approached Randy, unsure whether he should run for his life or help his best friend since kindergarten. Howard stopped when Randy let out an ear-splitting scream. Howard could only watch as his friend was slowly and painfully changing into a monster.

Randy's eyes turned a soul-less black and his hands started to grow claws. Randy's teeth grew sharper and huge wings sprouted out of his back. Randy looked over to Howard and Hillary.

"Guys…Get…Out…Of…Here!"

Hillary grabbed Howard's hand and dragged him out of the room. Randy looked down at the ground and let out a frightening roar.

…..

Rebecca stumbled out of the bathroom, gripping her head. She was about to head to English when she was almost trampled by Hillary and Howard. The cousins knocked the young Asian to the ground, making her more irritated.

"What the fuck was that?! Are you trying to injury someone?!"

"PURPLEMISTENTEREDTHECLASSROOMANDENTEREDINSIDERANDYANDNOWHEISTURNINGINTOSOMEKINDOFMONSTER!"

(**DA: Translation-purple mist entered the classroom and entered inside Randy and now he is turning into some kind of monster.**)

Rebecca looked at them with a confused gaze. Before she could even question them, a blood-curdling roar filled the air. The trio ran towards a window and saw a giant dragon tearing up the roof of the school.

The dragon was red with soulless black eyes and purple spikes down its spine. The dragon had teeth the size of Howard's arm and was razor sharp. The claws were razor sharp too, and were even longer than the teeth and looked as if they were steel. The dragon got off the roof, extended its wings, and flew through the air. The dragon's wings were red on the outside and black on the inside. The ends of the wings had claws. Howard looked at the dragon with wide eyes.

"Is that…Randy?"

Hillary placed her hands over her mouth as she gasped. Rebecca nodded.

"Yes, it is. And, this is his first stanking."

…

From the roof, Mikoto and Raven watched as Randy was tearing up the school. Randy breathed out fire, burning the clock tower and some parts of the school. Randy flew up, and roared. The roar echoed throughout Norrisville. Down below, students, teachers, and school faculty were held back by police so no one could be in the line of danger. Behind them, parents and news reporters were trying to have a better look.

Mikoto smiled, absolutely loving the chaos. Raven, on the other hand, looked at Randy with worry.

Randy soon turned his attention to the crowd of people. Randy gave a devious smile as he got ready to burn the crowd. The crowd soon started to panic until-

"HEY SHITHEAD!"

A boom-ball hit Randy on his back and exploded. Randy roared, and turned to the source of the voice. White Ninja stood on an untouched part of the roof. Her scarf flew heroically through the wind. White Ninja narrowed her eyes, and she pulled out a Ninjato*, not her usual katana. The Ninjato was much like Randy's ninja sword, but the handle was red-and-white checkered and on the blade was Japanese writing. The blade shined in the light of the sun, making more awesome. White Ninja gave the "come at me" signal.

"Come and get me, orokana*!"

Randy growled as he dived down. White Ninja waited until Randy was three feet away. Once the moment was right, White Ninja threw her scarf and the scarf wrapped around Randy's neck. Randy growled and flew back up to the sky. White Ninja's eyes shrunk.

"Oh bloody HEEEELLLL!"

White Ninja was soon flying through the air. She held on, desperately trying not to fall to the ground. Randy kept flying, trying to shake the little kunoichi off him. But, this was White Ninja, not just some kunoichi. White Ninja started to climb up the scarf, trying to reach Randy's head.

All Norrisville could do was watch as one of their town protectors climb up in attempt to stop the beast.

…..

_At McFist Industries_

Viceroy was getting an espresso in the break room when one of the robo-apes turned on the TV. Once the TV was turned on, it immediately caught the mad scientist attention.

On the screen was a woman in her early twenties looking at the screen with a rehearsed smile. Behind her, Norrisville High was practically in flames and Viceroy could make out the White Ninja climbing her scarf to something. The woman spoke in fake cheeriness.

"Hi! Savannah Snow here for your daily news. I am currently on the scene to one of the most dangerous and possibly deadly battle in Norrisville history! It seems one of our town protectors, the White Ninja, is battling a deadly fire-breathing dragon! We now go to Principal Slimovitz for more information. Excuse me, Principal Slimovitz?"

Quickly, Viceroy abandoned his espresso and ran into his boss's office, where he was in the middle of a meeting with The Sorcerer. McFist shot Viceroy an irritated look.

"VICEROY, WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?! I'M IN-"

"No time for that sir, you have to see this."

Viceroy quickly pressed a button, and a flat screen TV came down from the ceiling. It turned on, and the reporter's cameraman was focusing his camera on the White Ninja. The camera zoomed in, and it showed White Ninja climbing her scarf until she reached the monster's head. The monster was a dragon, and the dragon tried to shake the kunoichi off it. McFist's jaw dropped.

"What is going on?!"

The Sorcerer started at the screen with astonishment.

"What in the bloody hell? That is a student who got stanked! I don't remember sniffing out misery and turning a kid into a monster…"

The three villains watched as the young kunoichi attempt to de-stank the monster.

….

Rebecca sat on the dragon's neck, her Ninjato in her hand. She looked for what Randy held most dear. But, alas, there wasn't anything Rebecca could destroy for Randy to revert to normal. Rebecca placed the Ninjato away, and stood up.

"If I can't find what he holds most dear, I just gotta wing it."

Randy suddenly turned, and Rebecca fell off. She let out a loud scream as she started falling. Just when everyone thought she would perish, Rebecca pulled out her scarf and threw it. The scarf wrapped around the flag pole and she landed on the ground safely. Rebecca looked up at the sky, seeing Randy flying around. Rebecca furrowed her eyebrows in thought. How was she supposed to de-stank Randy if he doesn't have a thing he holds most dear? Rebecca was so distracted that she did see Randy dive-bombing towards her. Rebecca looked up, and quickly jumped out of the way. But, Randy's claw sliced Rebecca across the chest. Rebecca fell to her side, and she let out a scream.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The crowd covered their eyes or gasped at the sight of the White Ninja. Rebecca's chest had three big claw marks that were bleeding furiously. Rebecca hissed as she clutched her chest. She tried to get up, but the pain was unbearable and she fell to her side. Instantly, Randy stopped flying. He landed on the ground and stared at Rebecca with worried eyes. Soon, the purple mist left Randy and once again he became his normal self. Rebecca slowly got up, and pulled out her smokebomb.

"S-smoke b-bomb."

She threw down the small ball, and disappeared in a cloud of white smoke.

…..

Rebecca hid behind the school. She took off her mask, and looked at her wound. The wound looked worst than it did when she was wearing the mask. The claws had ripped a big hole in Rebecca shirt that it revealed much of her chest. Rebecca couldn't decide whether to freak out about people, especially boys, could see her chest or to worry about the wound being fatal.

"Rebecca?!"

Randy quickly ran over to her and gasped. He walked closer to her, staring at the bleeding wound. He quickly took off his hoodie, and gave it to Rebecca. Rebecca gladly took the hoodie and she used it to cover her wounds. Randy wrapped his arm around her and guided her home.

"Let's get you home. Luckily, thanks to my little monster rampage, we got let out early."

Rebecca nodded as she tried to stop the bleeding. But, thanks to the blood lost, the world started spinning and she soon blacked out.

….

Randy carried Rebecca, bridal-style. He panted heavily as he ran and carried Rebecca. As he ran, his mind wandered. He was stanked into a badass and deadly dragon, yet he wasn't feeling any negative emotions when he was stanked. In fact, no one, except the Goths and Emos, in the school was feeling any negative emotions. So, how could he have turned into a stank monster? Randy furrowed his eyebrows in thought.

_Think Cunningham, what was different about the stank that turned you into a super Bruce, but really deadly, dragon?_

Then, Randy stopped right in front of the Nakamura mansion front door. The stank was the key, not the emotion. Randy remembered seeing the stank that turned him into a dragon was _not _green, but it was _purple_. Randy raised an eyebrow. How could the Sorcerer make purple stank? Sure, he can make red stank, green stank, and yellow stank, but purple? The only person who can make a light colored stank was the Sorceress, but she was trapped in the Land of Shadows. Apprentice was out of the question since she's in her prison and she makes grey stank. Who could possibly make purple stank?

Randy shook his head as he used one of his hands to search Rebecca's hoodie. Finally, after pit-pocketing and almost dropping Rebecca, Randy found a key and went inside. He quickly ran up the stairs, thanking the heavens for the empty mansion. He ran through the halls until he found Rebecca's room. He quickly opened the door and ran over to her bed. Carefully, he laid Rebecca on her bed and removed her hoodie and his hoodie, both having blood stains on them.

Randy looked at her for a few moments before face-palming. If he had to patch Rebecca, he had to take off her shirt and possibly her bra. Randy blushed deeply.

"Aw crap!"

…..

Rebecca let a groan escape her lips as she sat up. She held her head as she looked down at herself. For one thing, her chest to her waist was covered in thick bandages and gauze. Rebecca looked over to her left, and saw her hoodie was resting on a chair that was pulled close to her, her hoodie covered in blood stains. Rebecca tried to get off her bed, but she hissed out in pain and stayed on the bed. But, despite the pain, she got up. She walked over to her desk, and grabbed light blue hoodie and put it on. She started to walk around her home, until she stopped at her music room.

Rebecca walked through the music room until she stopped in front of the doors to a balcony for the music room. Rebecca walked out into the balcony and started singing.

_Trippin' out  
Spinnin' around  
I'm underground  
I fell down  
Yeah, I fell down_

_I'm freakin' out_  
_So where am I now?_  
_Upside down_  
_And I can't stop it now_  
_It can't stop me now_  
_Ooooooh_

_I… I'll get by  
I… I'll survive  
When the world's crashin' down  
When I fall and hit the ground  
I will turn myself around  
Don't you try to stop it?  
I… I won't cry_

_I'll play the game  
But I can't stay  
I've got my head on straight  
And I'm not gonna change  
I'm not gonna change_

_I'll win the race_  
_Keep up with the pace_  
_Today's the day_  
_That I start to pray_  
_You can't get in my way_  
_Nooooooooo_

_I… I'll get by  
I… I'll survive  
When the world's crashin' down  
When I fall and hit the ground  
I will turn myself around  
Don't you try to stop it?  
I…I won't cry_

_I found myself (myself)  
In Wonderland  
Get back on (back on)  
My feet again  
Is this real? (this real)  
Is this pretend?  
I'll take a stand (a stand)  
Until the end_

_I…I'll get by  
I… I'll survive  
When the world's crashin' down  
When I fall and hit the ground  
I will turn myself around  
Don't you try to stop it?  
I…I won't cry_

_I…I'll get by  
I…I'll survive  
When the world's crashin' down  
When I fall and hit the ground  
I will turn myself around  
Don't you try to stop it?  
I… and I won't cry_

Rebecca let out a soft sigh. She placed her hands on the railing of the balcony, and looked down. She let out a shaky breath before she turned around. Rebecca quietly walked back to her room, her hands stuffed in the pockets of the hoodie. She entered her room, muttered Japanese swears under her breath. She sat down on her bed, and crossed her arms. She closed her eyes, trying to calm down. But, a voice caught her attention.

"Hey, you're okay."

Randy walked over to Rebecca and sat down beside her. He wrapped his arm around Rebecca's shoulders and planted a soft kiss on her cheeks. Rebecca looked up at Randy, and softly whispered.

"Koibito*, I'm really scared."

"Why? Is it because I turned into a badass dragon, almost burned down the school, and nearly killed you with my claws? I swear, I didn't mean any of those things I-"

"No, it's not that. I-I think I'm the one causing the purple mist to come out."

"Rebecca, that's ridiculous! You have to be the Sorcerer descendant in order to have that power!"

"Oh? Like how you're a Yamamoto and you possess the Murakami blade? News flash Randy! Sorcerer once was Hamato Nakamura, a member of the Norisu Nine!"

Rebecca abruptly got up, her eyes slowing turning red. Randy got up too, a look of confusion and anger in his eyes.

"Wait, how do you know I'm a Yamamoto?! How am I even a Yamamoto?!"

"Dude! The Yamamotos are a family friend of the Nakamuras, aka the Norisu Nine! Did you forget the little history lesson Nomi and Kim gave us, baka?!"

"I am NOT a baka!"

"THEN YOU'RE A SHINI! YOU'RE A FUCKING SHINI* AND A BUTA*!"

Anger smoldered inside Randy so much, he found himself slapping Rebecca across. Soon, he found himself yelling at his own girlfriend.

"SHUT UP, YOU LITTLE BITCH! YOU'RE THE SHINI! YOU'RE THE BUTA! YOU'RE THE BAKA! YOU'RE JUST PLAIN EVIL!"

Randy panted heavily. Rebecca looked up at him; tears threaten to fall out of her eyes. Rebecca found herself pushing Randy to the ground and running off.

Randy watched as she ran off, tears of anger and guilt rolling down his face.

….

***: A Ninjato is a sword used by ninjas. The sword Randy uses on the show is NOT a katana, but a Ninjato**

***: Orokana means silly or stupid in Japanese. In this case, stupid.**

***: Koibito means sweetheart in Japanese.**

***: Shini means ass in Japanese.**

***: Buta means pig in Japanese.**

**Note: The song in this chapter was "Alice" by Avril Lavigne and there will be more Japanese words throughout this series.**

**Oh…My…Jizo… Randy and Rebecca's first fight and it went badly! I don't even know how it got that bad, and I wrote this! The fight…aw man I made Randy and Rebecca look like idiots! Aw well…**

**Okay, the next chapter will concern Rebecca and Theresa/Raven because Rebecca's going to turn evil in the next chapter! Yay! You ready to see how Rebecca will look when she's evil? You better be!**

**334 views and only 10 reviews… Come on people! Please review! I need moral support! I wrote this series to please my creative mind and to see what you fanjas think of it! I don't give a rat if the review is negative (thought not too negative), positive, a flame, or how you want to faint about how great my story is! Heck, if you put strawberry in your review I wouldn't care! Just PLEASE REVIEW! ESPECIALLY AUTHORS WHO ARE PART OF THIS SITE! I WANT TO KNOW HOW MY SERIES HAS GROWN SO FAR! PLEASE!**

**Review (I MEAN IT), favorite, and follow please!**

**Sayonara and SMOKEBOMB!**


	6. Kurai Kage

**~Kurai Kage~**

…..

Rebecca ran through the forest, tears rolling down her face. A few hours ago, she and Randy fought for the first time as a couple. She couldn't believe it. Randy never showed that much anger to her. She couldn't believe he slapped her too! What in the world led the fight to the point they would cuss, slapped, and pushed each other?

Rebecca shook her head as she kept running. As she ran, a two pairs of eyes were watching her every move. They kept watching until she stopped at a waterfall. Rebecca fell to her knees and started crying. The ground around her froze and the water in the waterfall stopped flowing. Purple mist circled around her, as if it was protecting her. A figure slowly approached her.

She saw the purple mist rushing toward the figure. And then, the world became black.

…..

A few days passed, and Rebecca never turned up. At first, Randy thought she was just letting off steam and would come back. But, she never did. Her family grew worried and sent people to find her. The whole school was on edge, thinking about her disappearance. The only thing that kept them from thinking about Rebecca was the constant monster, robot, and stanked student attacks. But, only Randy, Howard, and Hillary were the only ones who put every effort to find their missing friend.

Randy, Howard, and Hillary sat in English, the three of them on the verge of falling asleep. Howard had his face on his desk, snoring away. Hillary had her arms rested on her desk, her head about to fall down. Randy tried the best he could to stay awake. Bags were under his eyes and he kept trying to not yawn out loud. Last night, the three pulled an all-nighter to find Rebecca. They searched every inch of Norrisville, but found nothing. There was no trace of Rebecca or any clues that could explain why she disappeared. It was like she was a ghost, one moment she's there, the next she disappears out of thin air.

Just as class was about to end, a huge roar was heard. Everyone froze, and turned to the windows. Outside, a shadow wolf and creature were tearing up the parking lot, throwing cars or ripping them to shreds. Everyone ran to the window to get a better look. Along with the shadow wolf and creature, a ninja-like figure was fighting another shadow creature. Everyone thought it was Ninja or White Ninja, so they started cheering. Randy quickly sneaked away, ready to go ninja.

….

"SMOKEBOMB!"

A cloud of red smoke appeared on top of a red car. Ninja appeared, holding his sword in his hands. Ninja charged at the shadow creature, but a blast of purple energy shot him in the back. Ninja was thrown to a wall. He heard a laugh, and looked up.

Standing in front of him was a girl. The girl wore a dark red silk shirt with long lace sleeves, black skinny jeans, and black combat boots. Her hair reached down to her waist, and blood-red, deep purple and snow-white streaks were formed. Her eyes were a toxic green hue, seeming bright and wicked. She wore a long, crimson velvet cloak that went down to her ankles. Her skin was white as snow and her smile looked mad. Randy just stared at her; his eyes were wide as snicker-doodles.

"Who are you?"

The girl merely smirked as she pulled out a sword. The sword's blade had Japanese writing in bright gold and the blade oozed purple mist. As she tightly gripped the blade, her mad smile morphed into a scowl. She rushed towards the Ninja, and jumped up. She brought down her sword, but Ninja quickly dodged. The girl growled in frustration as she landed on her feet behind the Ninja. Ninja held his sword tightly as he pointed it towards the girl.

"You didn't answer my question! Who the hell are you and why are you trying to kill me?!"

The girl frowned as she put away her sword, and pulled out two daggers. She crossed her arms over her chest, the blades of the daggers pointing out away from her chest. She stood in front of the Ninja, waiting for him to strike. Ninja just looked at the girl. She was silent, and yet she was very deadly. Silent, but deadly. Randy chuckled, realizing there was a double meaning to that.

"What's so funny, Randall Cunningham?"

Randy stared at the girl, his eyes got impossibly wider. The girl smirked, and she started running towards Randy. Randy didn't have time to react. He could only watch as the girl came close, and sliced him across the chest. Randy screamed as he stumbled back, gripping his chest. Blood oozed out of the two dagger marks on his chest, the blade slicing through the fabric of the suit and some skin. Randy hissed and looked up at the girl. The girl stood there, arms at her sides and the daggers still in her hands, the blades pointing to the ground. Blood dripped off the blade and made two small puddles of crimson liquid. The girl smiled.

"My, my, you have AB negative blood. Quite rare, indeed. Oh, look how the blood sparkles in the sunlight. How wonderful."

Randy shuddered. The girl's voice was so spine-chilling and yet so beautiful. There were only three words that could describe her voice: pure, haunting, and dark. The girl smiled as she watched Randy clutch his chest, blood staining the ninja suit.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?! That hurt like hell!"

"Now, now, little Ninja. No bad language, please. The kiddies are watching."

Randy wanted so bad to yell at the girl, but he kept his hand on the wound and gasped out. The girl sighed as she placed the bloody daggers away. In her hands, black and green mist swirled and started to form a long black staff. The staff was the exact same height as the girl and was an ebony-black. At the top of the staff, was a crystal ball with green, purple, red, and black mists swirling around inside it. The girl walked towards the Ninja, and hit him in the gut with the staff. The blow to the stomach knocked Randy right off his feet and he fell to the ground. Randy fell onto his back, and gasped.

The girl placed her foot on Randy's chest, and looked down at him.

"What's wrong, Ninja? Don't like losing to a _girl_?"

"Who…the…hell…are…you…?"

"The name's Kurai* Kage*."

Randy looked up at her, trying fruitlessly to form a witty comeback, but he could think with the girl's foot on his chest. Kurai smirked, and put more pressure on the foot that was on Randy's chest. Randy held back the urge to scream. The girl had a very surprising amount of strength, even though she didn't show signs of working out.

"Aw, look at the little Ninja, squirming like the pathetic whelp he is. Hmm, maybe you're not the greatest Ninja Norrisville ever had. Maybe you'll turn out like the other Ninjas, doing a great job but never living up to the expectations the Nomicon has for you. Quite pathetic, I must say."

Ninja growled, earning a laugh from Kurai. She removed her foot, and grabbed Ninja by the collar of his Ninja suit. Kurai's bright green eyes stared into the Ninja's deep blue eyes. She smirked.

"I don't know whether to torture you so you'll slowly die or kill you right on the spot."

Using her other hand, Kurai tapped her chin.

"Hmm, if I torture you, it'll be twice as fun. If I kill you right now, I can just laugh at your dead body. Oh, decisions, decisions."

"Hey, here's an idea. Why don't you let me go and I kick your fucking ass, you bitch?"

Kurai gave and pout and spoke, the hurt in her voice was faked, of course.

"Oh Ninja, that just…hurts. Why curse at me when you should be cursing at Nomi and Kim?"

"Why in hell would I yell at my own teachers?"

Kurai smiled a smile that could send chills down your spine and make you wonder what's going on inside her mind. Randy knew he was going to regret asking that questions once she finished answering.

"Because…they lied to you. They knew all along that you were a Yamamoto and knew they were going to put you in danger. They knew that if you were the Ninja, the prophecy would begin. They tried oh so very hard for you not to be the Ninja. But, the poor dears, they failed. They failed so terribly, it makes me laugh."

Kurai laughed as she threw Randy to the ground. Randy harshly hit the ground. He looked up at Kurai, and shot a glare. Kurai just laughed.

"I must say, you look cute when you're angry. Now, if you'll excuse me, I must go."

Kurai turned at her heels, the cloak flowing behind her as she walked away. Randy couldn't help but look at the staff she was holding. The crystal glowed black, sending chills up Randy's spine. Kurai stopped.

"Oh, before I forget."

She snapped her fingers and continued walking. Green flames circled around Randy before they turned into shadow wolves. But, these shadow wolves were much worse than the shadow wolves he had seen before. The shadow wolves were looked like huskies and they were as big as bears. Their teeth were as sharp as a razor and their claws could slice iron into ribbons.

"Kill the Ninja for me my dears."

The shadow wolves slowly approached the Ninja, growling and snapping their jaws at the young teen. Randy tried to get up, but he was too weak.

The wolves came closer, making panic arise in Randy. He was going to be wolf chow, and he was too weak to fight back.

_This is the most wonk thing in the history of wonk…_

The wolves came closer, and soon they were circled around Randy. Randy closed his eyes, ready for a world of pain.

….

Kurai watched the wolves started tossing the Ninja around like a ragdoll. The Ninja's screams filled the air, making Kurai smile with joy. She watched; her toxic green eyes filled with happiness. Oh, how the screams sounded like a beautiful melody! It was absolutely wonderful. Kurai kept smiling until she heard the screaming stop.

Kurai's smile got impossibly wider. The Ninja was out cold. She snapped her fingers, making the wolves back away from the Ninja. Kurai slowly walked towards the Ninja, examining him as she came closer. There were scratches all over the Ninja's arms and legs, gashes that bled furiously were on his back, and on his chest were three claw marks that were deep. She kneeled down in front of him, and laughed.

The Ninja was out cold and she could do anything she wanted with him. She looked at the wolves, and yelled at them to leave. The wolves bowed their heads, and ran back into the shadows of the trees. Kurai held her staff tightly, her mind wandering. The Ninja would wake up at any moment, so she had to do something before he did. Kurai stood up, and looked down at the Ninja.

"No, not yet. He still has to learn."

Kurai pulled on the hood of her cloak, and started walking away. The crystal ball on her staff turned purple, and Kurai disappeared in a cloud of green flame-like mists.

Once she was gone, Randy woke up. He slowly sat up, a groan escape his lips. He looked around, trying to recall what had happened. It was all a vague haze, but one thing stood out.

_Kurai Kage._

That name kept echoing in his mind, never leaving and never ceasing. Randy got up, his legs shaking as he did. He was so shaken up; he didn't even use a smokebomb for his exit. He merely sprinted away.

….

"Wait, do you think she's a hired assassin McFist sent to kill the Ninja?"

Randy was over at Howard's place. He had told Howard and Hillary about his encounter with Kurai, making the cousins very confused. Howard, who could never stop talking, was quiet while Hillary was asking questions nonstop. Randy tried the best he could to answer all the question Hillary threw at him, but he too was very confused about this whole situation.

"I don't know, Hill. She did want to kill me, but she knew more about the Ninja. I don't think she was hired by McFist."

"Then who?"

"I…I think no one sent her."

Hillary looked down at the ground, squeezing her wrist tightly. After a moment of silence, Howard spoke up.

"Do you think she knows what happened to…R-Rebecca?"

No one spoke a word, for they knew they didn't want an answer to that question. But, Randy spoke up quietly.

"Maybe she does, maybe she doesn't. All we know is that…she's a new villain ready to kill the Ninja."

"What are we suppose to do?"

"Consult the Nomicon."

Randy and Hillary looked over at Howard with surprise. Usually, Howard would never consult the book, due to his hatred of said book. But, by the sound of his voice, he was serious. Nevertheless, they all agreed and headed off to the Nakamura household.

…

Nights in McFist Industries were always very eventful. Tonight, McFist and Viceroy were in a meeting with the Sorcerer. Usually, these meetings had the Sorcerer yelling at McFist and Viceroy for not destroying the Ninja and McFist would always promise him he would destroy the Ninja once and for all. But, tonight, Sorcerer was more sober than usual. Not because of the White Ninja being around or he had sense the Nomicon returning to his human form, but for a certain evil that was back.

"I no longer care about the Ninja! What I care about is the White Ninja and the Nakamura family!"

McFist and Viceroy would cringe when the Sorcerer yelled at them. But, tonight, they were very confused and instead they looked at the Sorcerer with a perplex expression.

"The Nakamura family? Why do you care about my rivals?"

The Sorcerer narrowed his eyes and he hissed out in a furious tone.

"They know things that I need for my escape! I want you to capture one and bring them to me!"

"But I—"

"YOU DARE QUESTION ME? YOU'RE LUCKY I HAVE NOT RID OF YOU YET, MCFIST!"

McFist was about to talk back when a silky voice filled the room.

"Aw, would you look at that? The once powerful Sorcerer is now getting help by a pathetic mortal and his underappreciated scientist."

Purple mist swept across the floor like a fog over San Francisco. The sounds of light footsteps and a staff being stomped on the ground filled the room. McFist was about to press the red button on his desk to call security, but his hand was smacked by a long, black stick. McFist looked up, and was met by a cloaked figure whose hood was on, concealing the person's face. All McFist could see was the person sinister smile and bright green eyes. The person held up a finger to their lips, and shushed McFist. McFist looked into the eyes of the person, and could almost feel his worst nightmares coming to life. The person withdrew their staff, giving McFist a better view of the staff.

The staff was the exact same height as the person and was colored an ebony-black. On top of the staff was a white crystal ball. Inside the crystal ball, red, green, purple, and black mists swirling around inside it.

"W-who are you?"

The person turned her attention to Viceroy, who was trying to stay calm. But, truth be told, Viceroy felt fear growing in his heart just by looking at the person. It was as if the mere presence of the person could send fear into your heart and the fear would leave once the person was gone. The person walked over Viceroy, and pointed the crystal ball end of the staff at his neck.

"I am Kurai Kage, and I would like to talk with the Sorcerer."

Viceroy nodded and pointed towards the tube. Kurai gave a wicked smile before walking away from the scientist.

The Sorcerer looked at Kurai skeptically. The girl seemed to have some sort of powerful and dark aura surrounding her, and it somehow intrigued him.

"So, you are the one they call the Sorcerer? I must say, I'm somewhat impressed."

"Oh really, how so?"

"Well, considering you're trapped way down underground and you still can cause chaos without being physically there is…impressive. But…"

"What?"

"It's just…not enough. I mean, you _are _a sorcerer and you have the power of the Mists of Misery. There is more to the power of the Mists of Misery than turning vulnerable people into monsters."

Kurai stomped her staff, and a cloud of white mist appeared. The mist showed a picture of a girl chained up in shackles in a dark room. Her appearance was very familiar, but her head was down, so you couldn't see if you knew her face or not. Sorcerer looked at the picture very carefully.

"What is this?"

"This is an example of what the mists can do. I escaped the grasp of this girl and now she's my prisoner. She put up quite a fight, and she still is, but thanks to the mists I overpowered her."

"Who is she?"

"That, my dear Sorcerer, will be revealed in the near future. Right now, I have a proposal."

The Sorcerer smirked. "I'm listening."

"I will destroy the Ninja and deal with this 'evil' that you are worrying about. In return, I will free you and help you rule the world."

"What's the catch?"

"The catch? Why, dearie, there is no 'catch'! This offer is catch-free! Now, do we have a deal?"

The Sorcerer hesitated.

"It's a deal."

"Good."

Kurai stomped her staff, making the purple mist that was in the room turn red. She placed on her hood, and turned around. She walked away, green flame-like mists surrounding her. She disappeared into the shadows.

Kurai's spine-chilling laugh echoed all throughout the room.

…

***: Kurai means "dark" in Japanese**

***: Kage means "shadow" in Japanese**

**If you hate me and you know it, yell at me!**

**Yeah, I've been updating others stories and not this one. Don't get mad please. At least I tried to make this chapter good.**

**Reason: I was struggling with this chapter. I was trying to make it long and trying to give Kurai this very evil, wicked, and almost insane personality, so that's why I struggled with this chapter. And, I kept writing, then erasing, and then rewriting in this chapter. This will be one of many chapters I will struggle with throughout this book.**

**Anyway, I hope you like Kurai Kage! She's my second favorite villain I've created. The first one is from my "The Dimension Walker" story, and that villain will be revealed very soon!** **The third favorite villain I've created is Mikoto, who she and Raven will meet Kurai very soon!**

**Again, sorry for the delay and sorry if there were any spelling or grammatical errors.**

**Review, follow, and favorite please!**

**Sayonara and SMOKEBOMB!**


	7. Labyrinth

**~Labyrinth~**

….

Everything was foggy and there were black thorn, dark brown briar, and dark grey stone walls everywhere. Each turn she took led to a dead end or back to the middle of this labyrinth. She didn't want to go back to the middle. At the middle, there was a black house with no windows and a big metal door. The metal door would open and shackles with silver chains would come out and chain her up and she would be locked inside the house once again. The house belongs to someone who belongs in that prison. That someone was free and taking over her body.

She found herself in another dead end, making her scream at the thorns and briars. Suddenly, the thorns and briars parted, and a mirror adorn with crystals appeared. She took a good look at herself in the mirror.

Her long, dark brown (which looks black) hair reached down to her elbows. Her straight hair was now curly and was adorn with cherry blossoms and snowflakes. Her chocolate-brown eyes seemed to shine like a diamond. Her soft, pale, almost snow-white skin looked paler than usual. She wore a white blouse with a Yin-and-Yang pattern, black pants, black frame glasses, and white ballet flats. Her Tengu amulet glowed dimly, as if it was getting weaker and weaker.

"_Ugh, would you stop escaping and just stay in your prison?"_

She looked up at the sky. Dark grey storm clouds took up every inch of the sky, letting in no sunlight. Suddenly, thunder boomed and lightning lit up the sky. Her eyes darted everywhere, and then she started running.

_"Give it a rest already! I'm the one who's in control now, not you! Just give up!"_

She shook her head, trying to tune out the voice. She kept running, taking every twist and turn. But, alas, she found herself in the middle of the labyrinth, right in front of the house.

_"Now, you're back to where you were, Rebecca. Time to go back in!"_

The metal door flung open, and shackles and chains sprang out. The shackles clamped onto her wrists, and the chains pulled her inside. She was thrown into the darkness, and the metal door slamming behind her. She looked down at the shackles, tears threatening to spill out, and yelled into the darkness.

"KURAI!"

Dark laughter filled the room, taunting her. She fell to her knees, and sobbed.

….

Kurai opened her eyes. She slowly sat up, and yawned. She had slept in the trees in the forest, sitting on one of the high branches that served as her bed. She looked around, and smirked.

Kurai jumped off the tree and landed gracefully on her feet. She looked at her wrist, admiring the bracelet she was wearing. The bracelet had black and red glass orb beads. It was none other than the Chaos Pearl bracelet.

"I don't know why Nakamura was freaking out. The bracelet is simply wonderful, won't you agree?"

A pitch-black crow flew down from the tree and landed on Kurai's shoulder. It crowed in response, as if it was agreeing with her.

"I know, Diaval, the little beastie is foolish and ignorant. Whoa…I sound like Maleficent…"

Diaval cocked his head, as if he was confused. Kurai shook her head.

"It's this Disney villain Rebecca adores ever since she was a little child. I must admit, it might be wonderful to be like Maleficent."

Diaval placed his wing over his face and shook his head. He crowed disapprovingly. Kurai shot him a glare.

"You are my right-hand crow, not my conscious. Now, let's find a better home. The blasted tree put a crick in my neck…."

Diaval shook his head and took off. Kurai followed after him.

…

Rebecca was softly sobbing, sitting on her knees in the darkness. Suddenly, a soft gold light approached her. Rebecca looked up, her eyes red from crying. Right in front of her, was a glowing Japanese paper lantern. Rebecca reached out her hand, and gently picked up the lantern. She rose shakily to her feet. The chains broke apart, freeing her.

The metal creaked open and Rebecca slowly walked out, holding the lantern in her hand. She stepped out of the dark house, the metal door slamming behind her.

Outside, it was dark as night. Dark grey storm clouds filled the sky, thunder rumbling and lightning lit up the sky. A heavy fog hung over the labyrinth and white mists floated on the ground.

Rebecca looked down and saw her outfit had changed. She wore an ebony-black dress with long, lace sleeves and the skirt of the dress went to her ankles. She also wore a dark purple cloak that went down to the ground. Rebecca placed on the hood of the cloak and cautiously walked through the labyrinth.

She looked around, holding out the lantern in front of her. Mists covered every inch of the ground and the fog was low, and it made it hard to see where she was going.

"Hello…?"

Her voice echoed through the labyrinth. Rebecca shuddered and continued walking.

….

Kurai stopped dead in her tracks, clutching her stomach. Diaval flew towards her, looking with concern. Kurai growled.

"Rebecca…she is free…again."

Diaval cocked his head. Kurai shook her head, giving a fiendish smile.

"She thinks she can be free. Ha! She doesn't know she needs…the thing that is near and dear to her heart…to help her be free. Well, let's put some obstacles in her way."

She laughed, with Kurai crowing along with her.

….

Rebecca stopped at a dead end, and she lifted up her lantern for a better look. On the stone wall, there were branches growing on it. On one of the branches, there was a juicy red apple that looked delicious. Rebecca licked her lips and slowly approached the apple. She gently picked it off and looked at it. She hesitated, and then took a small bit.

Suddenly, the walls started closing in. Rebecca dropped the apple, and started running. She barely made it out when the walls slammed closed. Rebecca panted heavily, looking at the walls that nearly crushed her.

"Kurai…"

_"Oh yay! You're aware that I'm aware that you escape from my old mental prison that I escaped from."_

Rebecca narrowed her eyes at the darken sky.

"You won't win! I will escape this labyrinth and take control of my body again!"

_"Fat chance. Remember, I have control of your mind, too. I can throw anything at you…or make you remember something horrible."_

"Like what?"

_"This."_

A full length mirror with an ebony-black frame appeared in front of Rebecca. An old memory appeared, a memory Rebecca always tried to forget.

…

_Ten years ago_

…

A red minivan rode down the streets of Norrisville. It was cool December morning, and it was a very special day.

Sitting in the driver's seat of the minivan was Daniel Ming Chang, a man with dark brown hair, jade green eyes, and peachy skin. Sitting next to him was his wife, Eun-kyung Toyo-tama Nakamura, a woman with ebony-black hair, chocolate-brown eyes, and pale skin.

"Isn't it a lovely day, Eun-kyung?"

"It sure is, Daniel, especially since its Rebecca and Randall's birthday!"

Eun-kyung turned to look at her children. Sitting in the middle seats of the minivan were the twins, Rebecca and Randall. Both had dark brown hair and chocolate-brown eyes. While Rebecca had pale skin, Randall's skin was between peachy and pale. Sitting in the seats in the back were the two eldest kids, Miyumi and Ying-Mae. Miyumi had ebony-black hair, jade-green eyes, and skin that was between peachy and pale. Ying-Mae had medium brown hair, pure green eyes, and peachy skin.

The children were doing their own thing. Miyumi was reading a book, Ying-Mae was braiding her long hair, and Randall and Rebecca were fighting over a ragdoll that looked like the Ninja.

"It's mine!"

"No, it's mine, Randall!"

"Give it back, Becs!"

"Make me, Ran!"

The twins were arguing while tugging on the poor doll. Eun-kyung shook her head while smiling. The two fraternal twins would always argue about whose toy was it. Eun-kyung quickly intervened.

"Ran, Becca, don't fight! It may be your birthday, but you still have to be good. You're five now, act like five instead of three!"

The two looked at each other, and hung their head in shame.

"Yes Mama."

Randall looked at the doll, and looked up at Rebecca.

"You have it, Becs. Girls like dolls more than boys."

Rebecca eagerly hugged the doll, smiling as she did.

"Thank you, Ran!"

Randall smiled, and then turned to his mother. He gave a pout and stared at his mother with puppy dog eyes.

"If she gets the Ninja doll Grandma made, why do I get?"

"A surprise once we get home."

Randall jumped up and down in his seat once his father announced that. Daniel chuckled as he kept his eyes on the road. In front of him, a sliver sports car was driving to the right, and then went to the left. Daniel widened his eyes once he saw that.

"Eun-kyung…"

Eun-kyung looked and gasped at the sight. She adjusted her seat belt.

"Randall, Rebecca, go sit in the back with your sisters and buckle up tightly."

"But Mama—"

"Just do it!"

Randall obeyed, but Rebecca stayed where she was. Randall buckled up. Miyumi and Ying-Mae looked up, and saw the car. Ying-Mae held Randall close to her. Miyumi looked at Rebecca with urgent eyes.

"Rebecca, get over here right now."

"No! It's too crowded over there."

"Rebecca, listen to me! Just come on and—"

"No! I wanna sit here!"

"Miwa Rebecca Nakamura, listen to your sister right—"

The car swerved. Screams were heard. Cars crashed into each other.

Rebecca opened her eyes. Behind her, her siblings were huddled together, quietly sobbing. Her mother was out cold, a cut on her head. The windshield in the front was broken and there were pieces of sharp glass all over the dashboard. Rebecca looked at her mom, who was slowly breathing. Rebecca could only guess that the cut wasn't the only injury.

"Mama…"

Rebecca held the Ninja doll close to her chest, holding back tears. A quiet cough caught her attention. Daniel wasn't so lucky. He looked beaten up and bloody. There was a cut on his forehead and cheeks and the silver sports car had slammed into the part of the car close to the driver's seat. Tears escaped Rebecca's eyes.

"Papa!"

"Becca…I'm not going to make it…"

"Papa, no! Please! You said this was going to be the awesome-est birthday we were going to have. You promised, pinky promised!"

"I know, Becca. But, I didn't plan this…"

Daniel coughed, blood coming trickling down the corners of his mouth. Rebecca clutched the Ninja doll tighter.

"Papa, please, you can't leave me. Please, you promised you were going to us grow up. You promised you wouldn't leave until you and Mama would grow old."

"I know, but that damn silver car ruined it."

"Papa…"

Daniel managed a smile.

"Right, no cursing. I can't promise things anymore, but can you promise me something?"

Rebecca wiped her tears.

"What Papa?"

"Promise me you'll never change. Be my good girl who's brave and cares for those she cares about. Be my little Becca and never change."

"Papa—"

"Promise me that, okay? I will watch you from heaven and see you grow along with your brother and sisters. I'll protect you, and you follow your mind and heart. And remember one thing."

"What?"

"A wild beast may wound your body, but an evil friend will wound your mind."

Rebecca tilted her head, making Daniel chuckle weakly.

"That means be careful of who you befriend. There are evils in this crazy world of ours and some evils I can't protect you from. You have to fend off them yourself. I love you, Becca."

"I love you Papa. I promise; pinky promise!"

Rebecca raised her pinky finger, which Daniel held with his own pinky finger. Rebecca smiled with tears rolling down her face. Daniel let go, and his arm fell limp. He closed his eyes, and smiled. Rebecca cried, clutching the Ninja doll in her arms.

…

_Back to now_

….

Rebecca backed away from the mirror, tears slowly rolling down her face. She tightly gripped the handle of the lantern.

_"Oh, remember that fond memory? It hurts, doesn't it? Where's Papa to protect you now—"_

"SHUT UP!"

Rebecca shot out an icy blast. The blast hit the mirror, and the mirror froze. Rebecca punched the mirror with her bare fist, and it broke into a million pieces. Thunder boomed louder and a growl was heard.

_"Why you…GET HER!"_

Shadow wolves appeared and encircled around her. Rebecca looked at them, her eyes narrowed. She threw her lantern at them, and started running. Though it wasn't the smartest move, it distracted the wolves.

Rebecca kept running until she found a dead end. Rebecca groaned.

"Not now! I got a bunch of wolves…"

Rebecca trailed off once she turned around. The shadow wolves were lying on the ground, seeming to be out cold. Standing in the middle was a familiar figure. The figure was a girl with long, dark brown hair, chocolate-brown eyes, and pale skin. The girl wore a ninja suit exactly like the White Ninja's suit, but had no mask to conceal her identity. The girl looked straight at Rebecca. Rebecca walked up to the girl.

"Who are you?"

The girl stood confidently as she spoke to Rebecca in a Japanese accent.

"I am Miwa Uguisu Nakamura, and I am here to help you escape."

…

**Hope you like this chapter! Did you like that I gave some Rebecca back-story? ** **I hope you did. :D**

**Anyway, the part I wrote about Kurai with her crow, Diaval. I kinda wanted Kurai to be kinda like Maleficent. And yes, I know the Maleficent's crow's name is Diaval. I could find a good name for Kurai's crow, so I took that one! So yeah.**

**Anyway, the part about Rebecca in the labyrinth has some reason behind it. I kinda based Rebecca's journey through the labyrinth from Katy Perry's music video for "Wide Awake". Don't know if that song will be in this story, but there will be songs. **

**Speaking about Rebecca's journey through the labyrinth, I got some things to say about it. Throughout her journey, Rebecca and Miwa will face obstacles, Rebecca's memories, and some "other" surprises. If you want to know them, PM me and I will be happy to tell you.**

**Anyway, excuse me for any errors; I tried to spot them all out and I might have missed them and didn't get to fix them. **

**Review, follow, and favorite please!**

**Sayonara and SMOKEBOMB!**

**(*cough, cough* Ugh, those smoke-bombs smell like farts. *cough, cough* Where's White Ninja's smoke-bombs? *cough, cough*)**


End file.
